


On A Mission

by FortuitousTurnipHarvest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Season, Lots of Skyeward, POV Grant Ward, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skyeward - Freeform, Sorry its outdated, old fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuitousTurnipHarvest/pseuds/FortuitousTurnipHarvest
Summary: Skye and Ward are on a mission to take down Centipede. After being captured and escaping into the desert, the two are separated from the rest of the team. Will being stuck alone together for a long period of time improve their fondness of each other, or break them further apart?Literally, don't read this unless you have like an hour to spend laughing at some old fanfiction I wrote in high school. It's full of grammar errors, lackluster plot lines, and character errors. But it was funny for me to see these stories again on Wattpad so I decided "Why not post them on AO3?" Hope you enjoy if you do read it. My name was SkyeWardShipper on Wattpad if you want to see anything else on there or just see the shitshow before I grew up and realized I'm not a writer.





	1. Chapter 1

We stopped, full battle gear weighing me down. Ward moved easily, the vest not stopping him from accomplishing his main task. I panted, squatting and running through the dark hallways. A gunshot rang out from in front of me followed by a thud from down a hallway. I squeaked, then silenced myself, in case of someone nearby. He turned back towards me, half glaring. I smiled guiltily at him and he turned back around. We moved further down the hall, passing the thing that made the thud. It was a person. He wasn't dead but just hit with an icer. Unconscious.

We moved further down the hall, trying to make it to the power room. By turning off the power, Coulson could take the Centipede team out by surprise. May could unarm the guard while Fitz and Simmons have their little flying robots drain the energy from the computers. Then maybe, maybe we'll be one step ahead of the clairvoyant. I had just recovered from when Quinn....but lets bygones be bygones. And finally, take them down. Ward had stopped from turning a corner and looked back at me.

"You ready?" He whispered. I nodded without hesitation. He turned back around and moved forward. I waited ten seconds, like in the game plan, then followed. The guards had already been taken out by the door and Ward had disappeared into the room. I moved pasts the unconscious bodies and stepped into the room. I found Ward standing by the doorway almost blocking from letting me in. I was puzzled and stood next to him, realizing what he was looking at. He looked at me, with a look on his face that didn't need words. I looked at him, the silence between us growing as we realized that our plan had gone horribly wrong.


	2. Chapter Two

Ward and I stood in front of a huge supply of unconscious centipede soldiers. Each one was wrapped, like candy, and groups were neatly lying down on top of each other in large crates. The room seemed to go on for a ways, and I could barely see the back wall. Ward lifted his icer back up, expecting one to attack him.

"Ward, are they all...?"

"They aren't dead," he replied, knowing what I was thinking. He walked towards them, holding his weapon out in front in case of a surprise. I looked around, spotting a desk with a computer on it. Strange place to have an office space, I thought.

I walked cautiously towards it. I reached the desk, searching under the desk for a blinking or glowing device of some sort. None was to be seen. I looked at the computer. It looked older, maybe from 2006 or around then. Its keyboard was covered in a pretty thick layer of dust. I clicked the mouse and the screen buzzed on. Now, this was more my speed, Ward could go handle the zombies.

Within a few seconds, a screen asked for a password. Four large spaces filled the screen, where I suppose letters or numbers were to go. At the bottom, a little hint button was flashing. I clicked on it and three words appeared: Enter Your Name. I was shocked. Normally hints were like a childhood pet or their second-grade teacher. I was not expecting this.

But I was curious and curiosity got the best of me. I called Ward over, taking him from his daze.

"What's up?" He asked, then saw the computer screen. "It works? It looks so old..." He looked around it, for a trap of some sort.

"Wait, the team. Coulson? May?" I asked.

"I can't reach them from down here....this wasn't the plan." He shook his head as if it was his fault. I couldn't blame him. He made Coulson let him take point on this mission. He couldn't screw it up now. I looked back at the computer, at the hint. Enter Your Name. It's probably not my name, but I couldn't help but wonder...

I started to type it in when Ward grabbed my hand from the keyboard.

"Do you know what you're doing?!" He almost yelled. I looked down at our hands. I sighed. Then I looked up at him.

"I don't. I'll be honest. But unless you let go of me, we won't know otherwise." He stared at me, waiting a long few seconds before he finally released my hand.


	3. Chapter Three

I started to type in my name, fingers shaking. I couldn't stop now, I was ready for what would happen next. I typed: s, k, y, e into the computer. Milliseconds later a new screen popped up, and I could easily read what it said. I froze, unable to breathe. I almost fell backward, but Ward supported me. 

"Skye? Skye, what is it?" He looked at me concerned. 

"Can't...can't you see it?! Look at the screen Ward! Look at it!" I screamed at him. I pointed desperately at the screen. He turned to look at it.

"Skye...it's blank." He looked back at me, but I was still pointing. "Skye, what's it say?" 

I couldn't answer, my fear had taken over my body. I trembled with it, Ward obviously noticing. I looked up at him. 

"Ward...we have to leave. Now." I spoke with such a wavering voice. It scared both of us. He nodded and helped me towards the door. It took a second, but I was able to walk on my own. Fear had taken over, but I had just enough strength to run. Just then, the door sealed itself. We ran to the sealed entrance. Wad shot an icer at it. The bullet simply bounced off, ricocheting off somewhere in the large room. I banged the butt of my pistol against the door, but it wouldn't budge. We were too late. We were trapped.


	4. Chapter Four

While I had given up, Ward started to smack his gun into the wall. His face turned into a flurry of anger and fear. He kicked and punched the door, taking out more rage on it than actually trying to escape. I put my hand gently on his shoulder. He stopped mid-swing and looked at me. 

"Ward, it's no use. We're trapped." I was shocked to hear myself turn to the worst, but I had to. Coulson, Simmons, and I were usually the optimists on the team. Ward, Fitz, and May always mentioned the worse possible outcome. Here, I was being the pessimist. 

"But Coulson, without intel, May and him are gonna be trapped too." He smashed his fist into the door once more. I flinched at the terrible sound. I couldn't believe what we had gotten ourselves into. 

"It's my fault," I muttered to myself. Ward heard me though, and turned towards me. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

"If I hadn't wanted to touch that computer, this wouldn't have happened. It was probably a trap." And maybe that screen was just stalling us from getting out. I tightly closed my eyes, but it popped up in my head. Like something that couldn't be erased. I sighed, looking down. I felt Ward step in front of me and I looked up. He was smiling sadly in front of me.

"Skye...if you wouldn't have tried that computer, nothing would have changed. We would still be trapped here, and it would be the same. The computer couldn't have been rigged, I checked." 

"Ward..." I trailed off, realizing something else. "Ward!" He looked puzzled, the smile replaced with a confused frown. 

I ran to the computer, shaking the mouse. The screen had gone black, but the code lock popped up. I started to type in "Ward", but then I stopped. I stepped away from the computer. I saw Ward coming over to question my strange outburst. 

"You have to type it in." I pointed to the screen.

"What am I typing?" he asked.

"Your name."

"But there are only four spaces..."

"Your last name, Ward." He nodded and turned the computer. Without hesitation, he typed in his four-letter last name. A completely white screen popped up. I thought it would have something on it-

"No! No!" Ward's face contorted. He lunged at the computer, trying to break it. I ran between him and the screen, holding out my arms in front of me. It was just like me, I was the only one who could see what it said because I typed it in. Now Ward, having typed in his own name, saw something that he obviously didn't want to. Fear took me over, where anger took over him. It took him a second, but he turned his head. He paced away from the table, leaving me there to question out next plan.


	5. Chapter Five

Ward paced back and forth, leaving me a minute to process what he had seen. I leaned over the desk with the computer, staring at the screen. Did Ward see what I saw? Was it worse? No, it couldn't be.

He walked back towards me, a little calmer now. 

"Okay Skye, what's the plan for getting out of here." He stood in front of me and crossed his arms. Looking impatient, he waited for me to speak. 

"We have to contact Coulson before anything else. Just to let him know to leave before the latest time for him to attack comes." I walked around the desk, looking for something else. When I entered my name, the door shut. When Ward entered his name, the door stayed shut. Maybe if I entered my name again. 

I went back to the front of the screen and retyped in my name. I instantly looked away from the computer to the door, watching to see what happened. Nothing happened. I looked at the screen. The same terrifying picture filled the screen. I just stared, gripping the edge of the desk. I stared it down, trying not to let fear take over. 

"Skye! It worked!" I looked back at the door, where Ward was standing. The door was creeping open, slower than when it closed. I gasped, running over to him. As soon as the door was wide enough, we pushed our way through. I sighed and saw Ward tense up. He reached for his icer, and I started to reach for mine. He looked around warily, like a dog who could smell danger. As soon as my hand tightened around the grip, a loud alarm sounded. 

"Skye, east court!" Ward yelled. He ran down a hallway, which when we looked at the building's blueprints was called the east hallway. I ran close behind him. He took out his gun smoothly, but I wasn't able to get mine out. I was too busy running. I heard a shot being fired as we turned a corner. 

Wait, this corner wasn't in the blueprints.

Ward was confused just as much, he turned back the way we came. We continued to run down the hall.   
My breathing became labored and I slowed down a considerable pace. Ward kept up his pace, not noticing I was behind. He ran past the room we had been trapped in and ran down what had been labeled as the west court. 

I tripped over my own feet, falling to the ground. As I fell, I saw Ward disappear turning a corner. I tried to get up, but my legs were tangled in each other. My arms felt like weights. I was barely able to pull out my icer before a guard walked towards me. I aimed and fired, hitting him in his less guarded shoulder. 

He went down, while others came around the corner after him. I hit four, but several more came. They must've already gotten Ward, now they're coming to get me. I aimed at the next closest one and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. I had run out of bullets. My other cartridge was in my boot. 

I reached down to get it when the guards had grabbed me by the arms. They pushed me against the wall, making sure I couldn't go anywhere. I wiggled around, unable to get out from under their grasp. 

Without backup, I was trapped.


	6. Chapter Six

"Ward!" I cried out, trying to get him to come back. I tried to yell again, but one of the goons holding me back put his hand over my mouth. He pressed down, not so gently, and hissed.

"You scream again and I'll put two bullets in your head," he whispered in a deep voice. He didn't sound like he was kidding. 

My eyes widened. I had never been threatened that closely before. Except when Ward and Coulson found me in my van making a Rising Tide announcement. It had felt like so long ago, but only maybe a few weeks. Since then, I've learned how big the world really is and how a team really can be good. S.H.I.E.L.D. really surprised me. The whole time I had been surfing them, I was really hoping to belong. I just didn't know it yet.

"I'm going to let go of your face. You will do what we tell you and if you don't, you are going down. You yell I will be your downfall. Understood?" I nodded. He pulled his hand away from my mouth and I was finally able to breathe properly. Then he and the other one pulled their arms away from mine, allowing me from the wall. The one who talked to me. Pushed me forward, down the hall where Ward hadn't gone. I didn't move. Then, I felt something cold and hard against my back. I tensed up, knowing they had a gun against me. I started to walk. I still felt the gun, even if it was off my back now. 

We went down the hallway and turned the corner. A group of guards stood there, all turning to us when we arrived. They parted, allowing the two men and me through. We went a ways down that hallway, the wall's color changed twice. It started out a black metallic, then went to a dull cream, then to wallpaper with a red and orange floral design. I was confused. 

I kept walking and went through two wood doors, into what looked like an office. A brown leather chair sat before a large wooden desk. A large black swivel chair stood behind the desk. A cup of steaming coffee and a half-eaten muffin sat in the corner of the desk. I was pushed down into the leather chair, my captor standing right behind me I case I did anything. What could I do?

'Ward, where are you?' I spoke in my head. Why didn't he notice I was gone yet? Maybe he just left me. Well, even if he leaves me, I will still be able to make it out of this. Somebody here must have some form of human respect. I looked around the room. There were tall bookshelves lining one wall, filled with old books. Behind the desk, there was a large oil painting of an ocean. That was it, just an ocean. I found this place to be a little strange. Why was such a comfortable office down here in an enemy base. 

A door opened the back of the room. As I tried to turn my head, the guard pushed his pistol into the back of my head. I stayed looking at the desk. 

"Where is he?" The guard asked. 

"He's not feelin' well. He be a needin' peace 'n' quiet," the one, who must've come through the door. He had a weird accent, somewhere between Scottish and Irish. It didn't sound like he knew what country he came from. 

Just then, the pistol left the back of my head. "Who are-" the guard started to ask, then was interrupted by a silenced shot. I just heard the little 'pew' noise it made instead of a loud gunshot. I had tensed up, thinking that I was in the same room as a killer. Then, footsteps came my way. Trying not breathe, I stayed as still as possible, as if they couldn't see me if I didn't move. I almost passed out and my whole body shook. I wondered, 'was I going to die here? Alone?'

"Skye?" A familiar voice whispered behind me. I whipped around, seeing Ward a few yards behind me. I sighed and smiled. I ran over to him awkwardly; I was shaking from the tension of possibly getting killed. Ward must've seen my shaking. He held out his arm, which I gladly took. Instead of just holding me steady with his arm, he pulled me to his side, wrapping his arm around my waist. I felt myself shaking, but his arm was firm and unmoving. 

"Skye, what did they do? Are you alright?" He asked, concern in his voice. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I replied in a whisper, trying to extinguish his worry. I let go of his arm, trying to stand on my own. I ended up not even taking a step before falling again. From not breathing, barely even now, my vision turned black. I felt something soft lift me up, as I curled into a feeble position.


	7. Chapter Seven

I opened my eyes, practically jumping up from where I was laying. I hit something hard with my shoulder, making a thunk sound.

"Oww..." I heard a loud groan. I looked to my right, seeing Ward bent over holding his head.

"Ward!" I gasped, leaning over and giving him a bear hug. We fell to the ground, and I was almost in tears from how happy I was. That dream, and the fact it seemed so real.

"Ok ok, get off me. Hey, you're ok..." He sat up, looking at me in the face. He looked me over, nodding slowly to himself when he was done.

"Yeah, it was just a dream. But it was so real that-" I started to explain, but Ward interrupted.

"You can tell me later, but we have to run. Now." He got up, jogging in one direction. I looked around to see where we were. I saw metal pipes just above us that ran as far as I could see both ways. A thunderous rattle came from one end, getting louder. I looked that way to see what it was when I felt my hand being pulled on.

"Hey!" I was basically being dragged, but I saw Ward holding onto my hand, trying to pull me away from the noise. I started to run, trying to keep up with him. We ran, for God knows how long, before we finally reached the end. A bright light, probably the sun, penetrated through the air, blinding me for a few seconds. I looked, back, seeing that it was indeed the sun. We ran out onto a dirt path, the tunnel's end right behind us.

"Ward, where are we?" I looked at him, but he was just looking around.

"...I'm not entirely sure," he finally answered. I looked out. Around us was...practically nothing. A few scruffy bushes and the hot sun were the only things around. I squinted to see farther, making out a mountain in the distance. Basically, we were in a really hot, really big, and really useless desert.

"We have to get to that mountain," Ward pointed out towards where I was squinting. It was on the way of the obvious beaten path. It was strange, the "road" was at least an inch or two higher than the rest of the ground. At least, where we were. Out farther, the road rose higher, the normal ground level sloping downwards.

"Can't we go back?" I turned around to look in the cave. I didn't hear the thunderous noise anymore. I started to walk back towards it, something stopping me.

"No, unless you want to be taken by those guards again." Ward had grabbed my forearm, trying to stop me from moving any further.

"You expect us to make it through the blazing hot desert without supplies?" I haven't even gotten to agent status yet, and I already knew that we wouldn't last long.

"The mountain is about twelve hours away. We can get there at by dawn tomorrow if we start now."

"How do you know what time it is?"

"By the position of the sun, where it is set just on a 135-degree angle and with the addition of the moon means it's about 6:00 pm." I stood there in awe.

"I also have a watch," he added, raising up his wrist to show an army style watch, one of those with all those useless extra features.

"Oh," I said, embarrassed. He started to walk towards the mountain. I took one last look towards the cave before following Ward out into the lifeless desert.


	8. Chapter Eight

We had been walking to about an hour, before we came to a cactus. Ward had stopped in front of it, analyzing it in silence. It was about four feet tall, with large round parts like a snowman.

"Wow Ward, it's a cactus. Never seen one of those before?" I said with layers of sarcasm. He reached into his pocket to pull out a small collapsible hunting knife. He sliced off one round part, grabbing it before it hit the ground. He somehow grabbed it on the side with no prickles, keeping it from hurting his hand.

"Well, Skye, it may be the last one we see, so let's make count of it," he replied smoothly. He turned back to me, picking off it's many spikes. I tried to help on the side I was on, only to have several poke me in the process. When we had finally picked the last one off, Ward sliced it in half like a melon. He handed me half.

"What do I do with it?" I asked.

He answered with no words and just took a bite straight out from it. I was shocked, thinking it was probably poisoned or something. I looked down at mine. The juices flying out at the sliced end. I brought it up to my face, sniffing it. It smelled like nothing in particular. I took the knife, cutting a small square out from the plant's flesh. I placed it my mouth, immediately spitting it out.

"This is disgusting!" I shook my head, trying and failing to get the taste from my mouth. Ward's shoulders shook with laughter. He was trying to keep himself together, but fell apart. I tried to look upset by this, but ending up smiling like a doofus. After a few minutes, we finally calmed down. Then Ward addressed me seriously.

"Skye, I'm sorry, but it may be the only nourishment we have for awhile."

"....I know," I said reluctantly. I looked down at my cactus, realizing that eating this meant survival. At least for a while. I cut out another piece, actually swallowing it this time. We started walking along again, eating our cactus in silence.

"I'm sorry about this," I apologized. His head hung as we walked. I hadn't realized I was doing the same. "Ward, it's my fault. If I hadn't touched that computer-"

"Even if you didn't, something still would have happened."

"I know, but it's also my fault for being captured. If I could've kept up, we wouldn't have been in that mess."

"Actually, they caught me off guard too." He scratched the back of his head.

"Wait, what?"

"I ran down the hall, and turned around to see how far behind me you were. Then something hit me in the back of the head. I collapsed, pretending to be unconscious as they put me in a wheelchair and took me to that room."

"How did you escape?"

"They all left the room, and I just looked around and went through that door. I found you, and then you fainted."

"Then what-" he put a hand over my mouth.

I stop talking, obviously, waiting for what Ward's next move was. Ward released his hand, running off to the side of the road, I followed. The ledge was a good five feet by this point and formed a ditch underneath. He jumped down easily, while I hesitated. I jumped, unexpectedly landing on my feet. Ward had already crawled into the little ditch. I scurried inside, pressing my back against the wall.

Then, I heard what Ward had heard. Trucks had started along the road, trying to find us most likely. The engine noises stopped just above us.


	9. Chapter Nine

The doors opened and the men's conversation was overheard by us.

"Have you found them?" One asked.

"No, but a cactus has been cut and we suspect that is where they left the trail." Another answered. "There was some spit out so we don't think they ingested it."

"Why didn't you follow it then?"

"Because they'll be dead by sunrise. We might as well pick them up tomorrow when they won't be fighting back."

"Alright, we'll pick up again at dawn. Let's circle back to the station."

The sound of footsteps on dirt was followed by doors opening and closing. The engines started and the sound drifted off. They went back the way we came, which I hoped was good. I looked over at Ward, who was facing away from me. He was doing something to the wall I was leaning on. I looked over to see me putting something into a handmade crevice in the dirt wall.

He then turned to me, and motioned me away from the wall. I jumped out from it, worried I was going to be shocked or something. He simply rolled his eyes, and started to walk along the road. We followed the road once more, but this time on the side of it.


	10. Chapter Ten

It was night. We had walked for over five hours straight, never taking a break. Ward kept up a fast continuous pace, where I was dragging myself along. I was about ten feet behind him, trying and failing to keep up for the last hour. We had started out slow, but Ward grew determined and picked up his speed.

"Ward," I cried out weakly. He looked back, amazed by how far he was in front if me. The almost full moon was behind a lone unmoving cloud, making it hard to see. He walked back towards me, where I was still dragging myself on. He stopped next to me, holding out his arm. I hastily took it, wanting some support for my aching feet. Little did I know, he was actually going to carry me. He picked me up, hooking his arms under my knees and neck. I was so tired, I couldn't even show surprise.

"It's ok, Skye," he whispered softly, as he continued walking. I couldn't think to do anything. I naturally curled my head up against his warm chest, which accepted me. I closed my eyes, unable to keep them open. I took in his now very faint Irish Spring body soap and the soft fabric of his shirt. I felt almost happy there, and I'm sure I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	11. Chapter Eleven

I awoke to a rocking motion. My body was curled up and wrapped in something warm. I felt myself rocking back and forth. Back and forth. For some reason, I felt safe, like when I fell asleep was locked back up in my van alone. But I wasn't alone now.

I opened my eyes and saw a black t-shirt. Then it all came back to me. The desert, the mission, Ward picking me up, how I feel peacefully asleep while he carried me.

"Oh my god, Ward!" I wriggled in his arms, forcing him to drop me. I landed hard on the ground.

"She's alive," Ward chuckled.

"Oww," I moaned from the ground. He leaned down and picked me back up, placing me on my feet. I wobbled around for a few moments, my legs having fallen asleep. Ward held out his arm for support. I thankfully grasped his forearm with my right hand, wrapping my other around his bicep. I finally stopped moving and stood, hanging onto Ward. I realized how awkward I was and pulled away, giggling embarrassedly.

"Sorry about that. I didn't expect you to do that." I was blushing deeply, I'm sure.

"It was nothing. We had to keep moving to continue the mission and I chose a tactic that would help us keep on schedule." He kept a straight face.

"Um, ok. Thanks anyway." I smiled brightly, hoping to bring that charming smile back to his face. 

"Don't mention it." The corner of his lips turned slightly up. He then turned back towards the mountain. "We'll continue until nightfall. Then, we'll rest." He started to walk again. I couldn't stop smiling as I followed closely behind him once more.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Somehow at nightfall, I was tired again. Maybe it was the lack of food and water or maybe it was the endless walking. Or maybe it was just the sheer boredom of walking in silence all day. I know now that small talk with Ward is impossible. Then again, what am I supposed to say? 'The sun looks kind of hot today, doesn't it?'

"Ok, we can stop here." Ward finally said. I sighed in relief. I knew walking anymore today would kill me, even if I did sleep most of the morning.

"Alrighty then," I replied. I tucked myself under the road ledge, sitting on the ground. Ward stood and leaned his back against the wall.

"Why don't you just sit down?" I asked.

"Because at any moment, we could be attacked. By standing, I can wake up easier and be more alert than I would be laying or sitting down. I have a better chance of survival by standing up."

"Sheesh, you could have just said you didn't want to." I pulled my knees up to my chest, forming a small ball. I looked out into the desert sky, with millions of stars shining.

"Isn't the sky bright tonight?" Ward said awkwardly.

"Wait, hold on." I turned to Ward. "Are you trying to make a conversation?" I asked, amazed.

"I'm just trying to compliment the stars." He defended. He plopped down next to me, sitting with his legs out in front of him.

"Well, I think the sky is very pretty. You could never get this view of the city."

"Yeah, that's what I hate about moving around all the time. You never get to enjoy the places you go to." I looked over at him, who was staring up at the sky. His dark brown eyes reflected the millions of glowing lights in them. From what he just said, he sounded very wise. I had to agree with him here. No matter the number of places you go, as an agent, you can never fully experience anything.

"I guess you'd have to be right about that." I sighed and stared up at the sky. I realized I had one of those 'I'm one of the smallest things in the universe' moments. I almost laughed at myself, thinking about how everyone had those moments. I just smiled to myself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Ward looking at me, smiling. I rested my head against the dirt wall. I felt myself drifting off before I heard Ward yell.

"Skye, run!" He shouted, jumping up next to me. Suddenly, a white gas surrounded us. I felt suddenly so tired, and I could barely see anything. I stumbled my way towards Ward. He reached out and grasped my hand.

"Ward..."

"Skye, don't let go! Don't let go! Skye? Skye!" I heard his voice grow fainter as I blacked out, holding his hand.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I awoke, feeling a warm hand around my own. I was laying on something soft, a light sheet draped over me. I pushed myself back, feeling something even warmer on my back. I opened my eyes, looking behind me. There was a peaceful sleeping Ward. He was adorable, with a little smile curling his lips. His short brown hair was slightly spiky.

I looked down, seeing his large strong hand over my small delicate one. I smiled to myself, closing my eyes and cuddling up next to him. I felt his arms wrap around me, squeezing my chest. It felt cold though. My back felt strapped to his. I opened my eyes, unable to move my arms or legs. I barely struggled, the sheet falling off me.

"Skye, don't move. Don't fight it, Skye." I heard Ward whisper behind me. My eyes were forced closed, and I used all my will to reopen them. A bright light came first, then round metal object. My chest suddenly felt cold again.

I shuddered, thinking about what the metal was doing. I wiggled to no prevail.

"Don't fight it, Skye." Ward was no longer saying it, but the man behind the light. I focused behind it, but couldn't see past the white. I felt a needle pass through my arm, as I slowly passed out again.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I woke up in a large metal cage. Well, I guess it was more of a cell.

I was laying on a metal bench, the cold leaking into my thin hoodie. I opened my eyes, confused. A lot had happened in the last few days and I wasn't entirely sure what was really going on. I slowly sat up, not really surprised to be in a prison. I looked down. My clothes had been changed into a thin blank purple hoodie, a white t-shirt underneath, skinny jeans, and purple converse. It was what a teenage girl wore to the mall.

I heard a moan come from next to me. I looked over to see a body lying in the next cell over. I couldn't tell who it was, the person was curled up in the far corner. Four other cells were bare. Mine had a toilet, a tray of food, and multiple water bottles. At least in prison, they provided your basic necessities.

The moan next door was louder.

"Hey buddy, keep it down," I said. I laid back down, not trusting the food. Luckily I wasn't hungry. The moan grew louder and more continuous. I was getting a little annoyed. If I had to be kept as a prisoner, I wish I didn't have to listen to this guy. Then I realized, maybe he was tortured or mutilated or something worse...given some alone time.

I decided to check out the guy. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

The moaning was a little higher. I took that as a yes.

"I'm going to come closer, tell me what you need," I shouted. I stood, moving closer to the barred wall that separated us. I grabbed onto a bar, leaning into the next cell. Surprisingly, the spaces were about a square foot. I guess if the prisoners murdered each other, no problem, right?

"I'm Skye, you can trust me." I relied on the person to not give me up, even though they were in immense pain. Then again, the people who held me captive probably already knew who I was.

"Ssss...ssskyeeeee..." The person moaned. "Waaaaa..."

I thought he was crying, or moaning a cry. "Waaaarrrr...waaarrrrr..."

"War? War? Is that how you got hurt?"

"Waarrrr..." He moaned again.

"Yes, war? What war?" I mean, there was kind of a war in the Middle East. And a war in Africa with Ebola. And Ukraine and Russia. What was he talking about?

"Waaarrrr...waaarrrrd..." Ward? Did he just say Ward? All of the memories in the desert came flooding back to me.

"Ward? Ward? Where's Ward?!" I shouted, clasping to the bars. The man rolled over, his face covered with dryer mud. His hair and clothes were matted with mud too. He had a light coat of stubble. But underneath all the dirt, I could tell it was him. It was Ward.

"Ward!" I gasped, reaching through the bars. The terrible looking figure which was my partner somehow sat up and dragged himself over to me. I slid down the bars, sitting on the floor. Ward leaned his side against the bars, holding his stomach. I looked at him all over, glad to see him. But not glad to see his condition.

"Hey...Skye..." He huskily whispered. His breathing was short and shallow. I wanted to touch him, but that looked like the last thing he needed.

"Ward...what happened?"

"Flash bomb...soldiers took us...I fought back..." He lifted his arm. A think black stain was set into his gray shirt. It was shiny, showing it was still wet. He was still bleeding. From a giant wound in his abdomen.

"Oh my god, Ward..." I covered my face. I was trembling right now. Ward went back to holding his side. "We need to close the wound..."

"Skye-"

"No, Ward. We need to cauterize the wound. So you stop bleeding." I started looking around for matches or a lighter. I felt a hand touch my arm. I looked back to see Ward trying to grab me, but not enough strength to do so.

"Skye...please...just sit here with me...please?" I almost broke apart at those words. With the dream or nightmare, I had, all I wanted was to cuddle up next to him. Oh my god, what am I saying? He's my partner, for Christ's sakes. But he was hurt and I was an ailment.

"Of course...of course..." I crawled back by the bars. Since the spaces were so big, I reached my hand through to hold his. He linked with me. I gave his hand a squeeze; he gave me a weak one back. We just sat there for a long while in silence, but comforting each other the whole time.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Hey Skye, breakfast," Ward said from across the room. I slowly opened my eyes, pushing off the wool blanket. I looked over at Ward digging into today's breakfast: oatmeal and apple juice. I sighed loudly, tired of oatmeal. 

It had been almost three weeks of sitting in the cells. Luckily, Ward has mostly healed with some abdomen pains every so often. The wound has been healing nicely, with medical supplies left by our captives. Every morning, we wake up and find the next couple of days' necessities waiting inside the door: water, food, toilet paper. 

We've also been able to conjoin the cells. The bars along the hall are strong, but the ones between us were rusted. With a little bit of accurately placed brute force, we were able to break a fair sized hole in the wall. No one has fixed it and nothing's happened. Yet. 

For the past few weeks, everything's been pretty okay. No running, being shot at, starving, or excessive paperwork. True, the scenery isn't nice and it's just Ward with me, but I'm surviving. Plus, Ward is pretty fun outside the work place. 

"Oatmeal again?" I asked, trudging out of bed. I came and sat on the floor next to him. 

"Well, what else can you make with instant oatmeal packets and hot water?" I chuckled to himself. I smiled, having heard that joke for the past week. 

"It's apple juice, right?"

"Actually, today..." He quickly took a sip from the bottle. "...it's apple juice. Yep." He sighed. I laughed at him, expecting nothing less. Ever since this mission, he's been so different. A sweet, funny, kind person. Not the Special Agent Grant Ward who's perfect in everything he does.

"So you gonna make it, or do I?" I asked, grabbing for the apple juice bottle. He handed it over without a fight, without a lesson or metaphor to learn. Who was this Ward that I had never seen before? I don't know, but I hope he never leaves. 

After breakfast, we, though mostly me, cleaned up the "breakfast area" and chilled out in his cell. Sorry, room. Ward has been asking me to keep it more casual and upbeat while we're here. 

We laid back on the floor, in our little nest of wool blankets and squished styrofoam mats. He was already down on his half, which I respected. I curled up into my usual position. As soon as I was in place, he wrapped his long arms around my head, providing support. 

"You know what?" He asked.

"What?" I turned to face him.

"You smell awful." He smiled.

"Thank you. I've been working for this level for a while now." I said with a straight face. Moments later, we broke out laughing at the same time. I had a weird high pitched giggle, where he had a low chuckle. I was in tears before we finished. 

I looked over at his smiling face, thinking about how nothing could get better than this. Until he put his lips on mine.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The door swung open, crashing against the wall. A hoard of bright lights came running in, shining everywhere. Ward wrapped his arms around me, hiding my eyes from the light. I rolled up into a fetal position, hidden under Ward. Until he was lifted up.

Our barred wall came crashing down, the rusted parts giving way. I couldn't believe my eyes. Ward was being held back by three armed men, all in kevlar. Another reached for me, guns pointing towards the ground. They had a smaller frame and a shaded helmet. I kicked their legs, knocking them to the ground. Jumping up, I crouched through the hole to my part of the cell. I grabbed a loose iron bar hidden under my bench. I swung around, facing my intruder who had made it in there.

"Skye stop." A familiar voice said. I still held the bar out in front of me. They dropped the gun, reaching for their helmet.

I took the chance, swinging the bar towards them. It hit them in the side of their chest, making them double over. I crawled back through the hole towards the group of guards waiting with Ward. I crashed into someone, making me fall back.

"Skye, she said to stop." I looked at the speaker, my breath was taken away.

"C...Coulson?"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"C...Coulson?" I asked, stunned.

"Hello, Skye." Coulson smiled. His plain black suit was neat and clean. The creases in his shirt and pants were fresh. His shiny black shoes were untouched by dirt. His shades covered his eyes, masking half of his face. Honestly, I could barely believe he was real.

"G-Grant...Ward?" I turned back to him. He just panted from fighting with the soldiers, eyes moving from soldiers to Coulson to me. I sighed, turning back to Coulson. I shakily stood, stepping towards Coulson. I slowly made my way towards him, looking at him closely all the while.

Once I reached him, I threw my arms around him. I broke down, sobbing into his shoulder. I hugged him tightly, squeezing him. My face was tucked into his neck. I couldn't hold back anymore. Tears flowed into his coat's shoulder pad. He gently squeezed me back.

"Coulson, its good to see you," Ward said calmly. I pulled back from Coulson, sniffing and wiping my nose on my sleeve.

"Same to you Ward," he said while pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to me. "Sorry, we're a little late. Fitz's recovery system was blocked out by the compound walls."

"Are Fitz and Simmons okay?"

"Everyone is fine. And they all want you two back." He smiled at me.

I looked back at Ward to see one of the soldiers taking off her mask: May. I smiled brightly, restraining myself from hugging and crying into her too. Ward looked at me like he was miles away. I had almost forgotten what happened before Coulson had shown up. I was worried I would turn red from the thought, but my redding eyes hid that pretty well. I stepped over to Ward, taking his hand and smiling up at him.

"Let's go home."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Taking a hot shower, putting on clean clothes, and brushing your teeth feels so amazing after not doing it for two weeks.

After Coulson led us out of the tunnels in the underground complex where we were being held, the main doors to outside were pushed open. The bright hot sun poured onto us, bathing us in light. I closed my eyes, sure to go blind from looking anywhere. S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers pushed forward still, making my feet drag through sand. When I reached something metal, I steadily climbed up the ramp. That metal thing was the bus.

"Skye! Ward!" Some British accent echoed. Someone hugged me tightly, dragging my hands away from my eyes. Thankfully the bus was darker than outside, so I could squint through my eyelids.

"S-Simmons?" I hugged her back. Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes.

"Oh Skye, don't worry. You're safe now." She pulled back away from me. "Oh my goodness, you could use a shower."

"Haha, no kidding." She hooked her arm under mine and lead me away into the plane. I looked back and saw Coulson talking to Ward. I turned back, having Simmons lead me, even though I remember where it was. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

 

I scrubbed the shampoo out of my hair, rinsing it under the shower head. After almost an hour in there and raisin fingers, I turned off the cooling water. I stepped out, wrapping a large towel around me. Another smaller towel I used to dry my hair. Holy crap, it felt so good. I put on the outfit Simmons gathered for me. Navy skinny jeans and long sleeved ivory sweater. I found a hairbrush, toothbrush, and toothpaste; I think you know what I did with them.

Exiting the bathroom, I ran into Fitz.

"Skye! It's great to see you." He smiled. I hugged him, glad to see another friend. He squeezed me tightly, sighing into my shoulder.

"Same Fitz, Same." It felt good to hug him. He was barely taller than me and had a pretty average figure. I wanted to catch up with him like with Simmons, but I'm sure that just hugging him was just as good.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Sitting in the kitchen, Simmons placed the hot bowl in front of me. A bowl of oatmeal, covered in brown sugar and cream. I tried to resist eating it in two bits, and somehow I succeeded. Fitz walked down the hall, fidgeting with something in his hand.

"Oh, Fitz! Can you come in here?" Simmons called.

Fitz popped his head in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Can you watch Skye for a moment? I have to run something to the lab." She left the room, just in time for the oven to go off. "I also have cupcakes in the oven!" She shouted from the hall. He sighed, placing the gears on the counter. Putting on two oven mitts by the stove, he prepared to take them out. He went over to the oven, pulling out the trays.

I walked over to him, closing the oven behind him. "Thanks" He quickly said before setting down the trays on the counter. He took off the mitts and went to the fridge.

"What's in there?" My question was answered by him bringing out a jar of vanilla frosting. I smiled, thinking that a warm cupcake with frosting would taste.

"So, was there an actual reason for you not to be alone?" He asked. He started taking the individually paper wrapped cakes out of the trays, setting them on the mesh platform to cool.

"She's worried I'm going to act out of PTSD, which I don't have." I expressed to him. I took a cooler cake, opening the frosting. The foil wrapper on the top was hard to rip off. I pulled, yanking it off, but having it fall out of my hands. It landed on the counter corner. I picked up the half-empty jar, looking up at Fitz.

"Thanks, Skye." He sarcastically said. Frosting, having been thrown out of the jar, coated half of his face and went up to his right arm. He just glared at me, breaking into a smiling sneer. I giggled, covering my mouth before I could let anymore out. I had to turn away, releasing a chuckle into the nearby corner. He started to laugh behind me, so I turned around and laughed with him. Getting a towel from nearby, I started to wipe down his sweater vest.

"Sorry, Fitz," I giggled. Wiping up his neck, he looked at me with a little smile. I smiled back at him, but then he blushed. Did he want me to smile back? Maybe not. I slowly wiped the frosting off his face, cleaning it out of his dirty blond hair.

"You're going to have to take off your shirt, it'll need to be washed." I stepped back, rinsing the towel under the faucet. The clumps of frosting, now wasted, slid down the drain. I scrubbed the leftover in the ragout with my hands. I made sure the rag was clean before turning off the faucet. I turned back to see a shirtless Fitz. Well, almost shirtless. His white tank top was still on, but his sweater sat in a heap on the floor.

I started to wipe in his hair, hands shaky. He had been working out. Whatever little bit of fat he had was replaced with a little bit of muscle. God, he may not have been built, but he was more human this way. More relatable. More touchable.

"Skye." I turned quickly, sure my face was red. Ward stood outside the doorway. He had showered and shaved, combed and brushed his hair. He had a simple undershirt on. Pants too, of course. At least, it was nice he did wear them.

"Oh, hey Ward." Fit smiled. He didn't see anything wrong with the picture Ward had seen.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Although he had gotten the wrong idea. I could see why, but I stepped away from Fitz.

"Here Fitz, I got most of it, but a shower might do you some good." I couldn't look him in the eye, it was too embarrassing. He smiled, nodding. He picked up his shirt and walked out. I placed the rag down on the counter, breathing a little bit.

"Alright, thanks, Skye. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved to Ward on the way out. Ward nodded back. Tomorrow?

"I need you to look at something for me." Ward had continued, steely-voiced as ever. No emotion came through. I nodded, walking towards him. He turned away from me, walking towards the back of the Bus. I looked out of the passing windows. The sky was dark, the sun had already set. I couldn't believe how fast the hours flew by. I had not even really seen May or Coulson. Although they were the ones that brought us back, he disappeared into his office since then. May was flying and I didn't feel like bothering her.

Ward walked into his tiny bedroom. I wasn't sure if to come in or not, so I stood by the entrance awkwardly. Inside, his neatly made bed sat in the back and small shelves in the corner. Nothing was on them except for a watch, four passports, and the keys to his Verano at the S.H.I.E.L.D base. I couldn't believe how little he had. I had a bazillion power cords, empty cans and chip bags everywhere, clothes on clothes on the floor (everywhere but the closet of course). I couldn't keep anything organized, but he had nothing to keep organized. He sat down on his bed, motioning for me to come inside. I moved inside.

"Close the door." He said quietly. I turned around, pushing the small button on the wall that would close it, locking it from outsiders. I turned back, him laying down on the bed. I moved towards him, sitting on the bed in front of him. He grabbed my hand, pulling it down to the sheets. I untucked the sheets from under him, crawling in underneath them. He came in too, having me lay in front of him. He laid his arm over my side. I wiggled back towards him until my back touched his chest. I curled up into him, sighing as I was getting warm. I settled in, ready to spend another night sleeping up close to Ward.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

I woke up, warm and comfortable, wrapped up in a large pair of arms. Everything was quiet, except for the muffled sound of the plane engine. The thin sheet over me barely hid what was underneath and barely kept my lower half warm. My cold feet were practically numb. So, I brought up my knees, putting the soles of my feet on his bare thighs.

"What the-?!" He yelled, shocked by the rude awaking. He jerked backward, almost falling and hitting the wall. He panted, trying to calm down after the adrenaline rush. I couldn't stop laughing, covering my mouth with the sheet. He finally calmed down, realized where he was, and knew who to blame.

"Skye..." he lingered on the sound, smiling at me through the sheet.

"Morning Ward." Next thing I knew, I was being tickled and fighting for the sheet. I pulled, he tickled, I kicked, he pulled. The cycle went on until we were out of breath. We laid on our backs, just fitting on the small, cot-like bed.

"Good thing these rooms are soundproof." Ward sighed. I had completely forgotten that other people were around us now. We were in danger of being caught. Luckily, this instance was blocked out by the thick metal doors.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, right..." I had finally caught myself, sitting up to check the time: 05:34. I read the military time on his digital wall clock. On mine, I hacked it to say just regular time, am and pm. Every other one read in confusing military time.

"I should head back to my room. I want to be there in case anyone checks." I started to get up, only to be trapped in the sheet. My foot was stuck, and pulling on it wasn't working. Ward lifted it up, untwisting it at the exact time I pulled back. And then collapsed on the floor. Loudly.

 

"Ward, you okay?" May called from outside the room. I gasped, looking at Ward.

"Don't worry, just tripped in the sheets." He said confidently. He ready had a game plan, ready for whatever was going to happen. He always knew just what to do and the right time to do it. He was prepared for anything.

And he had great morning hair.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

I leaned against the wall so I wouldn't be seen from outside. I was flush with the wall, while Ward stood in front of me. He was putting on his watch, making sure it worked. He also brushed his hair with a small comb from his drawer, moving as slowly as possible. Then, he proceeded to apply an all-black crew neck over his white undershirt, which required him to redo his hair.

"Ward!" I hissed a whisper at him, not knowing who was outside. He barely glanced over at me, fixing his appearance which took years. I swear to God, at that moment I was ready to kill him.

Finally, he moved to the door, slowly opening it to look outside. The hall was dark except a little light coming from the pilot's seat. May was already up and flying; good for her because I was still tired. I just wanted to crawl into my bed and sleep until 9:00. Of course, would the sandman let me?

"Alright, I'll go distract May. Leave here in 1 minute and 23 seconds."

"Why then?"

"It'll take that long for her to be distracted by me." He stepped out, no other words, and shut the door. The clock instantly turned to 05:57. I had to wait until 05:58, then count to 23. Simple. Wow, he really did have everything all planned out. I smiled to myself, thinking about how he had waited and took forever to get ready. Maybe he did that for planning means? Or maybe he just didn't want to leave? I liked the latter myself, but I was unsure.

05:58. One, two, three, four, five.

I counted, making sure to say it long enough to count a whole second.

Six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

I heard May laugh down the hall. At least, I think that's what that was. I've never heard her laugh before actually, and the sound was new to my ears.

Eleven, twelve, thirteen. fourteen, fifteen.

I quickly glanced at the bed, remembering how peaceful last night was. I loved sleeping in here, but I was sure it probably wouldn't happen again. This was the last time.

Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty.

I heard May laugh again, this time along with Ward. I remember how stupid we had acted in those cells. Laughing, joking, talking, just doing everything a normal person did. A normal couple.

twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-

I reached for the handle just as the plane suddenly swerved, turning the room sideways. I grasped the door, everything sliding away from me. I screamed, feeling my fingers slipping from the handle. I just let go as the plane turned back the other way. I fell one way, then the other, hitting the door. I landed on my back, against the door. I was more shocked than in pain at the time. I felt the pillows hit my legs, then the sheets covering them. I breathed deeply in and out. I was in a panic, head swirling from the rough landing.

The plane swerved again, falling back the other way again. This time, I couldn't react. I laid there, the moments going by in slow motion. I laid back, until gravity took hold, pulling the blankets and pillows from me. My eyes widened, staring back down at the other wall, watching it get closer and closer. The bed growing, the shelf aiming for my head. A whistle by the window was the last sound I heard before black.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Head pounding. Check.

Can't move my body. Check.

Hearing a random beeping sound close by. Double check.

I squinted my eyes open, unable to see anything but fluorescent lights. A door slid open nearby, air hissing through the entrance. Something leaned over me, blocking the light. I kept my eyes open, trying hard to see something. Anything. 

An outline of a hazmat suit appeared, the person inside blocked by black. They reached towards my face, placed something dark over my eyes. A moment later, I could see everything clearly.

Above me was a mirror, shining down was my reflection. My hair fanned out around me, cut short with bangs lying on my face. The face was very pale, unbelievably white. A white hospital gown was tucked in underneath my blankets. I couldn't move, literally; my body must've been drugged or poisoned or something super spy-ish.

A dark figure loomed over me. I screamed silently, unable to open my mouth, widen my eyes, or even flinch. I took a deep breathe in my nose though, which I immediately regretted when it made me dizzy. How long was I even here? What happened?

"Hello, Skye."

I looked up into the dark figure, a deep green hazmat suit with a thick huge helmet on. Like an astronaut, except there weren't any NASA logos on it. Upon an even deeper concentration level which hurt my head, I saw a face through the tinted glass. Short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, sharp facial features, a fake smile that hide something else behind it. Ward?

I was with Ward, on the Bus, when it... did we crash? If so...where did we end up?

I tried to open my mouth to ask him, but nothing I asked my body to do worked. I hated this trapped feeling. Weak, broken, useless. Ward leaned over, and as I followed him with the painful and limited movements of my eyes, he lifted up a tube attached to an IV. That was attached to me. He pulled out a needle from his pocket, uncapping it with his mouth, before injecting the foreign liquid into the IV bag. I looked up at him again, but he was wearing a sad smile now.

Another man walked up in an identical hazmat suit on the other side of me. He looked over at the IV bag. pulled a clipboard off from the bottom of my bed. He pulled a pen from the top, writing some notes on a sheet. He looked down at me, moving my hair with the end of his pen.

"Roll her head over," he ordered Ward. He gently pulled my head to one side, exposing the doctor to my neck. Swiping the hair away as if he had done it a million times before. The other man jotted some more notes down as I practically died in my head. What was he writing? What was on my neck?

He nodded to Ward and walked away, replacing the pen and the clipboard before disappearing from my sight. Ward laid my head back down, readjusting my hair. Unfortunately, my head fell the other way and I saw the bed next to me. Fitz was laying back as well, his eyes shut and an IV stuck in his arm. Simmons was on his other side, in the same positions. I finally felt my eyes widen, another gasp being released from me.

Ward moved my head back quickly, trying to block what I saw. He wasn't even smiling anymore. A steely cold look was plastered on now, revealing no emotions. Just the way the government liked it.

The man walked back, this time I could see what his suit said on the side. I gasped, opening my mouth just a tiny bit and letting more air in. Ward turned away from me to face the man. He raised his hand above his forehead, almost in a waving salute. I felt my mouth close back up, breathing slow down, the beeping on the machine slowing as well. My eyelids grew heavy, making their way closed again. I could still hear though, no way of shutting down that. I saw Ward open his mouth, and his next words chilled me to the bone.

"Hail Hydra."


End file.
